


You're so mine Jonathan Redmond.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh's  thoughts after meeting the hedgehog.





	You're so mine Jonathan Redmond.

**Author's Note:**

> A short detailing Kayleigh's thoughts at the bus stop.

Just my bloody luck, gave me that song, poured his heart out, and we made up for yesterday, then we had a great laugh at Rick and Donna's expense, we were having a nice time, I even got him laughing over the change falling under the car, we were getting on fine me and my John and then the bloody hedgehog incident.

  
He says he understands why I did it but that's all he's said since his door got taken off. That wasn't my fault , but I mustn't say that, but he did open it without looking, mustn't say that either, but it's so not my fault. I've tried to cheer him up but not a word, god he can be hard work, but I already knew that, but I still love him so much it hurts.

He had more conversation with the guy who came to collect his car in ten minutes than he has with me in the last hour. Well that's not true really he asked if I wanted his jacket, because I looked cold, and he did offer to get me a taxi while he waited, but I couldn't do that. I need us to keep being together, don't know why but I feel it's important. I need to keep him with me, incase he thinks too much and thinks I'm bad luck, that's it.

  
It's like the world's biggest game of snakes and ladders being in a relationship with John, felt like I was near the finish, nearly had him for good, then boom down the little hedgehog ladder , bugger. But he's worth it , if only he knew it, I'll keep telling him though, try to let him see what I see in him, why he's so important to me.

I've told him I'll make us a nice dinner at Mandy's then I'll run him home, at least he smiled at that , and that's good at least he doesn't hate me, though I don't know why he should, but men ain't logical are they. Oh well here's the bus at least I can sit down, my feet are killing me.

Typical, only two together are at the back of the bus, and that's where he's heading, good he wants to be next to me at least. God he doesn't half radiate some heat, bet we'd build up a sweat in bed quick, if we ever get there. I don't know what he's thinking but that was nearly a smile .

I know “ Car Share Buddy “ cheered me up, it might cheer him up too, I'm sure there's enough battery left for a few listens, worth trying at least.

“ Go on “ that's it John we'll listen together , it's nice even sitting this close . Here we go it's lovely isn't it .

 

OMG he wants my hand, yes,yes, okay now stay calm Kitson, don't rush, and don't rush him , oh my we're holding hands in public me and my John, where anyone can see, this is wonderful. I wonder, oh well nothing ventured as they say, I'll just rest my head here, oh that's lovely, and he just lowered his shoulder to make me more comfortable.

That's it John, I've got you now, you ain't ever getting away never. You're so mine Jonathan Redmond, and I mean for keeps, just you wait.

“ I love you Kayleigh “ he whispered.

OH MY GOD , just when I thought this day couldn't get any better, he said it. He said it . He told me.


End file.
